The invention relates to extension ladders, specifically a utility/tool tray for use with an extension ladder.
Most situations regarding work on an extension ladder typically involve painting, installing fixtures and/or using tools while a person (the user) is elevated on the extension ladder. When elevated on the extension ladder, the user needs to have access to the tools and supplies but not be burdened with holding and/or supporting them while performing work. Due to the inherent risk associated with painting and/or using tools and supplies at elevated heights on an extension ladder, there is need of a safe and reliable device to hold the paint and/or tools and supplies of the user during work. Additionally, such a device should be designed so it can be easily used with the wide variety of extension ladders that are currently available. The invention is a device (utility/tool tray) that satisfies these needs, whereby, (1) the device is designed to accommodate a one gallon container of paint as well as the most common tools and supplies of the user, and (2) the device can be used with (hung on) nearly all general use extension ladders.